


Continue the game

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel





	Continue the game

Title: Continue the game  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after _The Hounds of Baskerville_  
Warnings: none

_Let him go, Mycroft. SH_

**I don’t know what you’re talking about, brother dear. MH**

_Jim Moriarty. You’ve had him in custody for at least five weeks. Release him. SH_

**You are aware he’s tried to kill both you and Doctor Watson numerous times? MH**

_We both know if he actually wanted us dead, we’d be dead right now. SH_

_I know why you have him. SH_

**I’m waiting with baited breath. MH**

_I finally have someone other than you to match wits with and you’re jealous. SH_

_Mycroft. SH_

_If you keep ignoring me, I’ll track him down myself. You know I can do it. Think of all the red tape you’ll have to deal with. It will make Baskerville seem like nothing. SH_

**Jim Moriarty is dangerous. You do know how the game the two of you have been playing will end, don’t you? MH**

_Of course I do. Now let him go so we can continue. SH_

**Do you at least have a plan? Or are you going to make it up as you go along? MH**

_I always have a plan. Once he’s free, I want you to stay out of it. Your interference is unnecessary. SH_

**Fine. He will be released within the hour. I sincerely hope you know what you’re doing, Sherlock. As far as interference goes, I promise nothing. MH**

_Stay out of it. I mean it, Mycroft. SH_

**_Thanks for the hospitality, Ice Man. We should do it again sometime. :D JM_ **


End file.
